


Exploration

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Formalwear, High Heels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Work In Progress, fUCK ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: A collection of smutty Yuri On Ice drabbles for your enjoyment, or lack thereof.





	1. Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some suggestions for kinks or just whatever you would like to see written! Thank you!

Yurri buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder, breath coming out in small pants, just barely audible. He had to be quiet, yet it was so tempting to let his voice out in screams and moans, to let the world know that the man sitting beside him: Viktor Nikiforov was the man he loved. 

“Vitya, could you be a little more gentle?” Yurri whispered, just loud enough for Viktor’s ears, and nobody else’s. The man smiled faintly, then loosened his grip on Yurri’s cock, pumping slower, sweeter. He wanted Yurri to savor the moment, he wanted it all to be perfect, try to calm the panic Yurri must have been feeling over the fact that he was being jerked off on public transportation. 

“Of course, Katsudon~” Viktor whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Yurri’s forehead. Yurri giggled. He was trying his best to refrain from moving too much, from making his actions obvious, but it was proving to be quite the challenge for him. He nuzzled his bright red face into Viktor’s shoulder, muffling any noise Yurri could have possibly made.

“Vitya, lift your legs a little more, make it less obvious.” Viktor chuckled, raising his legs, lifting the blanket up higher. He was undoubtedly uncomfortable, but he would never admit to it. Viktor’s erection strained against the fabric of his jeans, yet he wouldn’t dare to take care of it until they reached home. He knew for a fact that he couldn’t be quiet enough, and he would gain much less enjoyment than Yurri. 

Yurri’s hips bucked forward, thrusting himself further into Viktor’s fist. He tried to control his body, but the movement was completely involuntary. Despite how stiff Yurri’s body was, he looked completely natural. The only sign of arousal he gave was a painfully red face, but that could be written off as due to cold. 

“You’re doing so well~” Viktor whispered. His arm was incredibly tired, but it didn’t matter much. As long as Yurri felt good, Viktor was happy. However, that did not change the fact that Viktor was wildly uncomfortable for several reasons at once, and would have to be taken care of it sooner or later. 

Yurri’s entire body shuddered. A chill travelled down his spine, but he was as natural as ever. He cuddled further into Viktor’s arm and let his eyes flutter close. 

“I’m really close. I… I’m going to-” Yurri’s voice was barely audible, a little quieter than a whisper. He whimpered into Viktor’s arm, using all of his force to push himself into the seat. In almost an instant, all of the tension in his body was released, reducing him to a red, panting mess.

It was one of the better orgasms Yurri had ever had, and it was just from a handjob on a plane. His hips bucked up into Viktor’s hand as he rode out his orgasm, knuckles turning white from holding onto the armrest in an attempt to keep his sanity.

He came in ropes on the blanket, and Viktor’s hand. He simply wiped it off on the inside of the fabric, making a mental note to wash it later. He was such an exhibitionist, which was something Viktor would have never expected from the man.

_ Defy the odds, Katsudon. _


	2. Heel Fetish

Viktor loved Yurri, and he practically worshipped the man. In fact, that was his favorite thing to do, was worship him and his body. As the silver haired man kneeled in front of his husband, he could feel himself growing harder in his pants.

They were mildly intoxicated, finally home from a banquet, and Viktor had bought Yurri a little gift, that was maybe for Yurri, but mostly for Viktor. They fit Yurri perfectly, much to Viktor’s relief, he wasn’t sure exactly what size of woman’s shoe Yurri would be, but it just so happened to be 10 ½. Nobody would ever know how damn hard it was to find that big of female shoe that was actually flattering except for Viktor, but his effort was paying off. 

The black stilettos seemed to suit Yurri perfectly. They were somewhat short, at least in terms of stilettos, maybe five inches tall, and Yurri found it damn near impossible to walk in them, so he resorted to sitting cross legged in an armchair in front of Viktor. Neither men found this one bit difficult. 

The shoes were black with a strap at the ankle with a small bow to the side, with a shiny finish so it could be easily cleaned. They were precious, and sexy at the same time, and the fact that Yurri was also wearing a pair of thigh high stockings and blue lace panties from another one of Viktor’s late night sex store shenanigans made it even better to look at. 

Viktor was already hard in his dress slacks, which was obscenely tenting the front of his pants. Neither had much to drink, just enough to help ease Yurri’s nerves. They had both agreed not to do anything if either was too drunk to think, yet Viktor still felt intoxicated, but now it was because of Yurri.  _ He’s too damn pretty.  _

__ “Master, may I touch you?” Viktor asked, his voice small. Yurri, still not very used to being in a position of power of Viktor, thought over his answer. He tapped a finger to his chin in such a sexy gesture that just drove his husband  _ wild.  _ Being called master by Viktor was a confusing experience for Yurri. Domination wasn’t exactly his forte, but  _ fuck _ , Viktor looked so good in his suit, on the floor, just begging to be fucked.

“No, not… Not yet.” Yurri stuttered. He was never good with speaking like a dom should, but he was learning very gradually. Viktor whined beneath him, trying his best not to grind his hand into his crotch in an attempt to just relieve some of the pressure that was torturing him. No matter how much he whined and begged, Viktor loved being denied of what he wanted. Viktor loved when Yurri made him wait.

“Can I touch myself, then?” Viktor begged, biting down hard on his lower lip. His hands rested on his thighs, but he needed relief and quickly. But, Yurri was stubborn. He knew that the longer he denied Viktor of pleasure, the better. The more riled up he could get Viktor before fucking him, the more likely it was that he could cum purely from being touched right, and that was just  _ so hot.  _

__ “You can get off, but only if you use these.” Yurri added suddenly, lifting up a foot as a gesture. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him, but he turned bright red immediately. But, Viktor definitely didn’t mind. He immediately crawled closer to Yurri, sitting expectedly in front of him. 

“Can you help?” He asked, a low whine escaping his throat. Yurri couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, but he obliged, pressing the toe of the heels against the bulge in Viktor’s pants. 

“Fuck~” Viktor hung his head low, either out of shame, or maybe he just wasn’t able to control it by that point. Yurri continued pressing down, experimenting with the heel, which earned a guttural moan from Viktor. Yep, he  _ most definitely  _ liked that. 

Viktor unzipped his pants, pulling his cock from the cotton confines of his boxers. It was red and dripping precum so beautifully, he was obviously so desperate for relief, but he was at the mercy of Yurri. 

“Please, Yu- Master, help me. Make me cum.” Viktor pleaded in that raspy little beg that Yurri was starting to become more and more familiar with as time went by. Yurri giggled, trying to hide just how flustered Viktor was making him in that moment. 

“So pretty…” Yurri murmured as he pressed down on his hard cock, trying desperately to get pressure, to relieve himself of the building tension in his body. He would be lying if he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t getting off on the situation himself. 

“Master, please…” Viktor’s voice was so full of need, Yurri really had no clue what to even do. He decided that he had been mean enough and continued pushing down on Viktor’s cock with the toe of his heel. 

“Thank you…” Viktor’s voice trailed off, the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his abdomen and spreading all across his body. He felt like he was ready to burst at almost any moment, he was so agonizingly close. 

“Cum for me.” Yurri purred, pressing down as hard as he could on Viktor, knowing that he could handle the pain. Viktor made a sound unlike any Yurri had ever heard from him, something between a whine and a moan, and it definitely came from the back of his throat. 

“Yes, of course Master.” Viktor panted, rocking his hips forward, trying to get a rhythm from Yurri’s heel. He could feel himself just about to cum, he could feel his body tensing up in preparation for his climax. 

In one glorious moment, Viktor’s vision went cloudy, his brain turned into a muddled mess as he came in spurts all over his favorite dress pants. He couldn’t care less in that moment, all that mattered was the relief he felt, the calm feeling that overwhelmed him suddenly. 

“Yurri,” Viktor mumbled, looking down at the mess he had made. Yurri smiled, impossibly hard, but more than willing to take care of Viktor. His dick could wait, he deemed Viktor more important. 

“Do you want a bath, Vitya?” Yurri asked, slipping back out of character. He pulled the heels off of his already aching feet and stood up. He kneeled down to Viktor’s level, somewhat humiliated as to had been wearing the outfit he was, but Viktor wasn’t exactly much better. 

“Yes.” Viktor mumbled mindlessly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if there's anything you want written, feel free to ask me in the comments! Don't worry, I don't judge, and I'm open to write just about anything. Thank you!!!


End file.
